


This is awkward

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [31]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony likes Steve.Steve likes Tony.Of course, they won't tell each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114
Collections: Team Fluff





	This is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff fill for Mutual Pinning, set in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures Universe!

**_WhatsApp – Platypus_ **

Tony: Do you think he knows I exist?

Rhodey: You’ll need to be a bit more specific than that, even though I have a feeling I can guess in 1

Tony: Rogers.

Rhodey: Yup. Should have saved some typing.  
Rhodey: I don’t know if he knows you exist, but he probably can feel the hole burning in the back of his head from your incessant staring.

Tony: That is not at all what I do!  
Tony: I resent that.  
Tony: His hair does look really soft.

Rhodey: I guess we aren’t talking about tonight’s raid then?

Tony: And how is it so blond?!

Rhodey: Okay, I’ll talk to Pepper about it instead.  
Rhodey: Pay attention before you get called out for texting in class again.

***** 

**_WhatsApp – Bucky_ **

Bucky: Wanna head out to the mall after class? I need new runners for track.

Steve: Sure

Bucky: We can grab dinner at my place after? I know your parents work late Wednesdays.

Steve: cool

Bucky: Stark’s around?

Steve: What are you talking about?

Bucky: I only get 1 word answers when he’s around and you’re distracted.

Steve: Fine. I’m at the library. He’s here with Pepper.

Bucky: Of course you’re at the library.

Steve: I needed a quiet spot to study.

Bucky: Yeah. I totally believe that.

Steve: Shut up.

***** 

**_Whats App – Platypus_ **

Tony: EMERGENCY!!!!

Rhodey: What?!  
Rhodey: Stark International emerge?  
Rhodey: Mandarin?  
Rhodey: Obie?  
Rhodey: Tony, answer me, god damnit!

Tony: Mr. Briggs picked teams for the next assignment.   
Tony: STEVE IS MY TEAM!  
Tony: I see you’ve been typing for 5 minutes… Just send your first instinct, stop deleting and re-typing.

Rhodey: I am revoking your texting privileges.   
Rhodey: THAT IS NOT AN EMERGENCY!!!!!

Tony: It so IS!  
Tony: How am I supposed to work with him????

Rhodey: I’m closing my phone now.

Tony: Don’t you dare!  
Tony: I need you!  
Tony: I can’t be alone with him.  
Tony: RHODEY!!!!

***** 

**_WhatsApp – Bucky_ **

Steve: I might puke.

Bucky: I told you that burger wasn’t to be trusted at lunch!

Steve: No.   
Steve: English class.  
Steve: Mr. B didn’t let us pick partners.  
Steve: I’m with Stark.

Bucky: Damn!  
Bucky: Good thing he has enough brains for our whole grade combined.

Steve: Screw you!

Bucky: You’re trying to tell me you’ll be able to string a coherent sentence when you’re alone with him?  
Bucky: You can barely do it when he’s in the same class.   
Bucky: Heck, in the same SCHOOL!

Steve: You’re not exactly wrong…  
Steve: I’m so fucked…

***** 

**_WhatsApp: English Lit - Gatsby_ **

Tony: OMG, he is even hotter and nicer up close!

Steve: ??  
Steve: Who is?

Tony: Oh shit…  
Tony: That was supposed to go to my buddy Jim.  
Tony: Sorry.  
Tony: This is so awkward.  
Tony: So, Great Gatsby, huh?

Steve: Not awkward, but you do have me curious now.

Tony: It’s nothing really. Just forget I sent that.

Steve: If you’re worried cause you seem to have a crush on a guy, I don’t mind.

Tony: Oh!   
Tony: Well, that’s good to know.

Steve: I won’t stop bugging you to find out who it is now.  
Steve: I can be very persistent in finding things out, btw.

Tony: Okay. Might as well.  
Tony: Just know, you have nothing to worry about, I’ll do the whole assignment myself and you’ll get full credit.   
Tony: I was texting my best friend about you.  
Tony: I’ve had a crush on you since I started here.  
Tony: But I can’t talk to you, cause you’re YOU, and so hot and popular, and I’m just some nerd, right?  
Tony: So yeah, I didn’t think you’d be so nice to me.  
Tony: But you are, and it’s throwing me for a loop.  
Tony: And I don’t know if the fact that you aren’t replying right now is good or bad.  
Tony: Anyways, I’ll just finish the assignment. It’s fine. I’ve read this like 5 times already.  
Tony: I’m sorry…

Steve: Tony, it’s okay.  
Steve: I was messaging my best friend too actually.  
Steve: telling him I was pissed that you liked another guy…  
Steve: cause I was mad it wasn’t me.  
Steve: And now he’s laughing at me. A lot.

Tony: Oh!  
Tony: I was not expecting that.

Steve: I wasn’t either.  
Steve: Would you like to go out after school tomorrow?  
Steve: Grab a quick bite.  
Steve: Together

Tony: I’d love that, actually.

Steve: Pick you up at your locker?

Tony: It’s a date!


End file.
